Virtually Mafia
by whitemoon46
Summary: A new game called Virtually Mafia has come out. With this, Tsuna will visit the virtual mafia world until the game takes a different turn of events. Virtually Mafia doesn't seem so great when, suddenly, everyone who's playing is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we have three very special guests with us. Please give a warm welcome to, Spanner, Irie, and Giannini!"_

_All three come in and bow to the audience. They all sit down. _

_"So, as our viewers know, you three are the creators of the most famous, widely known and soon to be popular game, Virtually Mafia. How does it feel to be the ones who have created this success?"_

_"It's an honor."_

_"Will you tell us a little about this new game? Everyone wants to hear things as this is the first virtual reality game, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is. As the game suggests, this game is about the mafia. Kids and adults alike are able to create their own virtual character and fight in the mafia world."_

_"Wow. Were you three to come up with the idea designs?"_

_"Partially. We had a lot of help from our fellow workers."_

_"That is true teamwork. Today is the first day that Virtually Mafia goes into sale. As you can see through this clip, people are actually camping there in lines that go for over 4 blocks long at each store. Can you tell us how you can participate in the game?_

_"Well, for those people standing in line, they'll soon be able to purchase a card. This card holds all the 'credits' that you can use the make your own character and actually be able to play the game."_

_"Ah, I see."_

_"You need special tools to take you to the virtual world, so until we can redesign this as well, people will have to go to the special gaming dome to be able to play. There is one located in every big city that had its grand opening today as well."_

_"You heard it here folks. We'll be right back after this break with a sneak peak at the released game. But before we go, is there anything else you guys would like to say?"_

_"Ah! Yes, in fact, there is. We'd like to give thanks to those who supported us all though this way, especially the man who allowed all this to happen."_

_All three say unanimously. _

_"Thank you… Reborn."_

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his eyes while coming down the stairs in his pajamas. He was half asleep, having gone to sleep late the last night, but he was only to be woken fully up a second later with the loudest pop ever. In confusion, he looked up to see confetti coming down his head.

"Wa-a?!" he shouted.

Finally looking around, he saw his mom's smiling face, holding the biggest cake he'd ever seen in his life. On the cake, 14-lit candles were poked through. Behind her, the kitchen was decorated with balloons, presents, and any other food that his mom had prepared for him.

"Happy birthday, Tsu-kun!" she said.

Tsuna's eyes got twice their normal size as he finally realized what was going on. It was his birthday.

He had totally forgotten about it, but there was his mom urging him to make a wish. So he did.

_Please let me stop being no-good Tsuna this year._

It was the same wish he had made for 10 years straight and he was still waiting for it to occur. Maybe he should have made a different wish… but he had too many to count.

"Tsu-kun, here's your present! Why don't you open it?" his mom asked, getting the camera ready.

He smiled slightly. He didn't want his mom to get the wrong idea – he was thankful for the party, but he wished he had friends who would come and celebrate with him as well. He looked down, pretending to be busy with unwrapping his gift.

The gift was shaped like a box, so Tsuna guessed that the present was something small that his mom had put inside it. He tore through the blue polka-dotted paper, and he then went for the cardboard box.

By this time, Tsuna was getting curious. His mom's gift had always been something good, and he had always enjoyed them. Last year, it had been an ipod and a bunch of games for his wii. Maybe it was a gift card this year, but to where…?

Tsuna fingered something the shape of a gift card, so he was pretty sure by then that his guess was correct. But when he saw the card, he was a little puzzled. This gift card wasn't like any he had seen before. It was green and black, the letters written in a computer software sort of design. There it was printed, clear as water, using a picture of a gun for the letter F, **VIRTUALLY MAFIA.** There was a bullet going through the V.

What was this? On the right hand corner was his name, Sawada Tsunayoshi, so it couldn't haven been a gift card. The size wasn't right either. This was slightly longer, and the back had a black line across it. This part was normal, but that was all it had.

He looked up with a baffled expression back at his mom. She smiled back.

"Mom, what is this?" Tsuna asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't you know? I heard all the kids had it these days so I thought it would be a good idea? Don't tell me you don't like it!" she said, her face turning gloomy.

"N- no! I love it! Thanks, mom!" Tsuna said quickly, relieved to see his mom smiling again. He went over and hugged her.

"After you eat your cake, you can go try it out. I won't make you stay home the whole day," she said.

Tsuna nodded, and before he knew it, he was out the door.

* * *

He searched through his head… virtually mafia. Where had he heard it before? It sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. In fact, he was so focused on trying to remember what Virtually Mafia was; he ended up bumping into someone else. He stumbled down hard onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Ow, ow, owww! That hurt!" he mumbled.

"Oh – sorry! Didn't see you there!" a voice said and he stretched his hand down to help him up.

"Sorry!" Tsuna quickly said, but accepted the boy's firm hand who lifted him up easily. Tsuna dusted himself, bowing low and thanking the person for helping him up. He looked downwards, hoping it wasn't someone he knew.

Unfortunately, it was.

"Sawada? Hahaha! It's fine. I should be the one apologizing! Sorry – I wasn't looking this way," he smiled.

Darn! It was someone he knew. He decided to just smile quickly and leave, walking as fast as he could to get out of there, and that was exactly what he did.

"No, it's fine!" he said, and walked away. He hadn't caught his face, but at least he was away. That had been so embarrassing – he had been the only one knocked over.

"Oh well," he sighed. He was no-good Tsuna after all, and nothing would change that.

He looked down at his hand, only to realize the card wasn't in his hand. He looked up in utter shock. Had he lost it? It wasn't possible. He was carrying it tightly in his left hand, then…

He had bumped into someone.

"Oh no!" he cried. He had messed up again. He looked back, only to see that the boy had left. "Maybe it's still on the ground!"

Tsuna ran back to the place where he had last bumped into the boy, and looked everywhere within 10 feet from that point. It was to no avail.

"It's no use. I must have lost it! What am I going to tell mom?" he muttered to himself, only to be replied to a voice behind him.

"Loose what?" It was a friendly voice.

Tsuna answered unconsciously. "My card. I have no idea what it's…. for," he finished, realizing that he was answering someone.

Waiting for someone to laugh at him, he turned around ever so slowly, but what he saw was a smiling face. The smile was also for him and not at him. Tsuna took a chance by smiling at him.

"Ah!" Tsuna said abruptly. "Your Yamamoto-kun!"

"Yeah, and your Sawada-kun" he replied.

"Um… Tsuna," he said, and Yamamoto nodded and replied by "Call me whatever you want – hahaha!"

Tsuna nodded. Then Yamamoto smiled and shoved something close to his face. Tsuna blinked twice before realizing that was his card.

"I picked it up, but you left before I had a chance to give it to you. Are you late for something?"

"No."

"Do you need help with anything else?" he asked.

Tsuna started replying before he realized that this might be his chance to ask just what Virtually Mafia was. So he did.

Yamamoto laughed. "You don't know what it is?"

If anyone else had said this, Tsuna would have been offended, but this was Yamamoto, and he said it in a way that was sincere. He took a closer look at him.

Yamamoto Takeshi, 14 years old, was in the same class as him this year. He was way taller than Tsuna and had spiky black hair and a calm, settling brown eyes. Tsuna couldn't believe he was actually talking to Yamamoto – he was one of the most popular members of his grade. He was nice, smart when he needed to be, and athletic. In another words, he was all what Tsuna wasn't.

"No," he confessed.

"Well, I don't know myself! Hahaha!" he laughed.

Tsuna sweat dropped. This boy had even a less idea of what was going on.

"But, I've heard of it somewhere. Let's go ask that guy over there!" and Tsuna couldn't do a thing as Yamamoto grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him along to a guy standing near a tree whose leaves had almost all fallen out.

He looked to be around their age, maybe a little older. He had short grayish hair and shining gray eyes to match. For some reason that Tsuna couldn't comprehend, he was jogging in place, punching the tree. Was he practicing boxing?

"Hi! Do you know what Virtually Mafia is?" Yamamoto asked straight out.

"EXTREME!!!" he yelled.

"Um… Yamamoto-kun? Maybe we should ask someone else?" he whispered to Yamamoto.

"It's fine!" he said back, waving it off. "So, Onii-san? Do you know?"

"I have no idea to the extreme!!!!" he said, surprising Tsuna.

"Oh well. Let's go ask someone else, Tsuna. Onii-san, do you want to come too?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna began to freak out. He was getting dizzy with all the events that were happening. All of a sudden the legendary Yamamoto was helping him with something that he didn't even want help for. He couldn't even refuse, for Yamamoto was still holding tightly to his wrist. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, this guy popped in and now Yamamoto was dragging him to another guy with this weird Onii-san following them.

He sighed. He may as well go along for it for now…

* * *

**Hi! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I just quit here because I got tired… I'll update soon as possible, but please REVIEW so I know whether to continue or not! **

**I also haven't decided on any pairings, so if any of you guys want to suggest any, you can.**

**P.S. I didn't edit because I was too lazy, so please ignore all the mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Its not perfect because I didnt proofread... oh well.**

* * *

Level 2

Tsuna nodded. Wow was the only word that could describe something this amazing. "So, should we go in?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna hesitated. He was thankful for Yamamoto for leading him this far, but now he felt guilty that he was stealing him away from whatever he was doing before he met him. Thus he asked, using every ounce of bravery, "A-are you okay to be staying with me! I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but are you sure you're not busy?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Of course not! I joined you for a reason, didn't I?"

Tsuna turned his head to the Onii-san who nodded gravely back at him.

"Shall we?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded, not knowing why he was so nervous going in a game store. He loved game stores, and he made a mental note to thank his mom big time later.

The bell ran as the automatic doors slid, giving them superfluous amount of room to enter, which is exactly what they did.

The first thing they saw when they entered was an Information & Check-In counter. Then, girls dressed in suits with cute hats smiled a fake, plastic smile, and shouted, "Welcome!" at the top of their lungs.

Yamamoto, still smiling, led Tsuna and Ryohei towards the counter where he smiled at the closest girl working there.

"Hello! My name is Haru. Do you need any help?" she asked. Unlike the girls in the welcoming party, her smile seemed sincere.

"Yeah! We're new to this, so we really don't know what to do at all," Yamamoto spoke them.

"Oh, don't worry. Haru will help you guys. Do you guys want to play a certain game?" she asked.

"Yes. Virtually Mafia, I think it is."

"Oh, of course! Do any of you guys have a card?"

Tsuna stepped up this time and showed his card. "Are you talking about this?"

"Yup! You need a card to be registered to play. This card holds your credits, and is your ticket to play the game. You'll get another card for your identification, but this is basically your game in card form. Would the rest of you guys like the purchase a card as well?" she asked.

"Yes please."

Within a couple minutes and the scraping together of 30 dollars, fifteen each, Ryohei and Yamamoto were soon equipped with cards of their own that were identical to Tsuna's except for the bar code number.

"Since this is the first time for you guys, Haru shall lead you step by step. Please follow me!" She turned around to exit the counter, and holding a small clipboard, she gestured to the boys to follow her.

"The actual gaming area is downstairs. Later, the next time you boys come here, you can come in through this door here. Just place your card in front of the scanner, and the door will automatically open," she said, opening the door as she spoke.

The door actually opened to an elevator to Tsuna's surprise, and as the filed in, Haru pressed the button for the basement.

Within seconds, the door opened, leading to the second amazement of that day. The basement was like a lounging area, or a place where teenagers hung out. The basement seemed like a mini city itself as malls and food stores lined the walls. The area was filled with small tables with three seats per table, and the tiles and walls were a shining white. Aside from the stores, there were huge screens everywhere, facing each direction with a different image on every single one of them. All of them held fighting scenes, and many were captivated, watching while eating on one of the tables. The sheer amount of people was amazing too, as the area probably had enough people for an entire school.

There was also one big square screen hanging from the middle of the wall as well. On one side, there was an image, but on the other side, was a list of names. Tsuna tried to read it, but it just made him confused. It was probably the list of the best players, but Tsuna reasoned he could look at that later.

Anyway, Haru was leading them away. "The gaming pods are to your left as you can see, but you won't be going on those till you make your cards," she said, gesturing to the left.

Haru smiled as she saw the amazement in the boys faces – the usual shock. "This way. First, you'll have to make an identification card. Virtually Mafia is basically a game where you are a mafia agent. Simply, you join a mafia 'family' and fight other families for money, fame, and other priceless fortunes. Your objective is to become the best mafia family. But to do that, you need to make a virtual you."

Tsuna took in a deep breath. A virtual him. A possible virtual him where he wasn't no-good Tsuna. It could be his chance to be something more than no-good Tsuna.

"Here you go!" Haru said as she handed each of them a small item that was shaped like an ipod touch. "Just turn it on by pressing that button and follow it step by step. By the way, this is yours to keep. It's to make your character and it'll store all your information for you. And you need this to plug into the gaming pods to play the game."

Tsuna held it delicately, and turned it on, following the others do so as well. On the screen, it read: _Please hold out at arms length to acquire a scan._

Taking a quick peek at the others, he did as he was told_. _A light swept across from the top of the small device.

_Scanning complete. Please pick a username._

On the screen, he typed in Tsuna. He was going simple, and he saw that the others were doing the same.

_Please type in a password._

He typed in tsunayoshi27.

_Please fill out profile for user's information_

Tsuna saw a list of questions pop up in front of him asking for his full name, age (15), gender, etc.

_Profile completed. _

Tsuna saw a page pop up on his screen, and he stared at it in wonder. On the far left hand corner was a picture of him, and to the right were all his stats that he had just typed in. Underneath that, there were also stats that he hadn't typed in, like what level he was, his strength (5), speed (10), intelligence (10), and such. He sighed as he read them because they weren't that impressive. He had sneaked a peak at Yamamoto-kun and Onii-san's, and theirs was way more impressive than his. Even the scanner had known he was no-good Tsuna.

_Please pick a family._

'So that's what the families are…' Tsuna thought. Underneath those words, a long list of Italian names popped up, for which ninety percent he couldn't pronounce.

Yamamoto must have had been thinking the same thing, for he looked up at Haru and asked, "Do we just pick any of these families?"

"Yup! Oh, if you guys would like to be in the same family, all you have to do is select the same one. The family names that are already taken are highlighted in red. You can join those families if they accept you. Most players just start their own family…"

"Tsuna, why don't we start our own family, too?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna looked up in disbelief. "R-Really?" He was already thankful that he had made a new friend, and he had been even more thankful that it was the all-popular Yamamoto. He was even more surprised that Yamamoto had been nothing like he was expecting someone with such status at school to be. And now, he was offering a chance for them to play together – as one team. This had to be his best birthday party ever.

"Of course! You too, Onii-san!" Yamamoto said.

"EXTREME! This sounds AWESOME!" he replied with a fiery glow in his eyes. Although his passion was for boxing, he never backed down from a challenge.

Haru smiled as she watched the three boys. She loved their spirits, and to her delight, the three asked her for her opinion on the choice of the family name. After careful consideration and at least ten minutes of arguing, they all decided on the Vongola family.

"Great! Now, whoever wants to be the boss, or leader, of the family, please click on the name first. That way, the boss can accept the rest of his 'guardians', or other players that act as members of the family. The 'boss' has the most important job of leading the family to fights and making the most important decisions. They are granted minor, but special, privileges as well. The 'guardians' have the job of protecting the boss, and they uphold the family. All these rolls are important, so please choose wisely," Haru informed them.

Tsuna smiled slightly. How great would it be if he was the boss? But being no-good Tsuna, he knew he was prone to mess-up.

So instead, he suggested, "How about Onii-san?" then he added to explain and to not offent Yamamoto-kun, "Because he's the oldest."

Yamamoto smiled. "I agree. That sounds like a great idea…. Hahaha!"

Ryohel shouted, "Extreme!" then nodded, just so to make sure that they understood he agreed. After all, he _was_ the oldest, and as the oldest, he had responsibilities, weather it was something as minor as gaming or as important as finals.

Haru said, "All you have to do now is touch your name on the screen."

Ryohe nodded… And he pressed…

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Oopse.

"Oopse," Ryohei stated plainly.

Tsuna started panicking. Then, trying to calm himself down, he asked, "No problem, right? He can just go back, and re-touch his name."

Haru's smile slowly faded and began to turn into a slight frown."Oh! You can, but you would have to reset the whole game. That means you would have to pay the entrance fee again, and resetting takes quite awhile too," she said apologetically.

"What?"

* * *

Stats:

Tsuna: Strength (5), Speed (5), Technique (5), Intelligence (10), Stamina (5)

Yamamoto: Strength (15), Speed (15), Technique (20), Intelligence (10), Stamina (15)

Ryohei: Strength (20), Speed (15), Technique (15), Intelligence (10), Stamina (20)

**A/N: Hahaha… This chapter isn't that long, but I hope you guys still liked it! Thank you so much for the review for the last chapter! They're much appreciated, so PLEASE review! As for the pairings, I think it'll be Tsuna x Mukuro, Hibari x Yamamoto, and Gokudera x Ryohei… maybe. But don't count on it, because I suck with parings and can't seem to add any love… **

**Thank you for reading! ^-^**

**P.S. Bty, what other stats are there… I can't think of any more than I wrote…-_-**

**Extra – Read if you wish… It's not complete yet anyway.**

_**Virtually Mafia**_** Handbook:**

Objective:

To become the richest and most famous Mafia family or individual.

Players:

1. Each player will have a different attribute.

Type: Sky, Mist, Cloud, Sun, Lightening, Rain, Storm

2. Every player is given a weapon of choice.

3. Every player starts off at level 1. At level 50, they are granted a box weapon.

4. Every player will be granted a ring as an emblem for his or her 'family'.

5. When a player is 'killed', they must start off at 5 levels below from original. If 'killed' before level 5, return back to level 1. They start back at Namimori Town.

Families:

1. Players can be independent or join families.

Independent: Assassin, Specialist, etc.

Assassin – Work independently to 'kill' other mafia members. Earn rewards or money for assassin jobs.

Specialist – They are specialized in certain weapons instead. They can work independently, doing odd jobs for money, like assassins, or they can join families.

2. Families can include up to:

1 Boss

6 Guardians

5 Specialists

1 Mentor

5 Mechanics

10+ Other Fighters (Players)

3. Alliances can be formed to make 'bigger' families. Alliances can be mutual or can form into subgroups.


End file.
